Spilt Coffee
by Molkite
Summary: When Tony spills coffee down his front, Gibbs has an interesting way of making it better. Established relationship Gibbs/Tony. Explicit slash. Spoilers for seasons 2&3 to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Set during the episode, 'Lt. Jane Doe.' This contains explicit sexual scenes, if you don't like this don't read. Thanks amdelodder for pointing out that hilarious typo!**

Tony was changing in the locker room when he heard the door cfreak open, close again and lock. He was alone, and felt uneasy about this new presence. That was until he discovered their identity.

"Jethro?"

"Hey Tony… Need any help?"

Tony adjusted himself, he had spilt coffee down his crotch, much to the amusement of Kate. Though it was painful he had maintained a straight face. Now he was in a substantial amount of pain. What he really needed was an ice pack and a good movie.

"I'm fine, just need to get changed into these clean clothes."

"Before you do that you really should rub some of this in."

Gibbs produced a tube out of his pocked and sat it on the bench beside where Tony was sat in nothing more than his shirt and boxers. He knelt before his lover and tugged questioningly at the waistband.

"Jethro seriously I'm not up for anything like that right now… It really hurts."

"I don't want anything, I just want to make it feel better."

Hesitantly Tony let his lover peel his boxers down to his ankles and assessed the damage. Tony blushed and looked at the ceiling, he never did like so much attention being focused on such an intimate area. He hissed as Jethro touched him, the coffee had been extra hot and he regretted asking for that.

"Please don't touch it really hurts…"

"It's okay Tony I've got your six."

Gibbs leaned in closer and kissed Tony's penis and opened the tube he had brought along. Tenderly he applied the cream ensuring he covered all the affected areas. The pain began to subside and Tony began to unexpectedly respond to Gibbs' touch. Gibbs smiled and looked up to his lover who wore a rather distressed expression.

"You enjoying yourself Tony?"

"Umm… Not really Jethro… It still hurts."

"That's not what your body is saying."

Gibbs finished up and replaced Tony's boxers, flicking the waistband affectionately, kissing his neck as he stood back up.

"You always have that affect on me Jethro… A small coffee burn won't stop that."

"I love you too."

Gibbs growled and straddled Tony's lap, roughly he claimed his mouth, probing every inch of Tony with his tongue. The need for oxygen was the only reason they parted, gasping. Gibbs felt himself straining in his pants, Tony yelped in pain and forced him back off of him.

"I really need some bed rest Jethro… Do you think you can wait that long?"

Gibbs laughed and kissed him finally, adjusting his pants and heading for the door.

"I expect a swift and full recovery DiNozzo."

Tony looked once more to his lover who had by now donned his Gibbs façade and was walking out the door. It would be difficult finishing the day, but he had to make a full recovery for his lover. Judging by the way Gibbs was walking, he was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Very explicit masturbation scene. No like no read.**

Tony sighed as he rubbed more lotion into the burns he had acquired earlier that day. Gibbs had been held up at work so Tony had to fight the pain alone. The pain was subsiding and the memories of what had happened earlier in the locker room were starting to have an affect on him. And the lotion was so cool and slick against his skin.

He moaned with frustration, why did Gibbs have to be held up at work? Tony stuffed his semi hard cock back into his pants and buttoned them tight. He would wait until his lover came home. Maybe he could convince him to play nurse for the night.

Tony busied himself with household chores, he cleared up the dinner dishes and quickly swept the floor. Usually Gibbs did these at 5am in the morning when he couldn't sleep, but Tony decided to save him the trouble. Anything to take his mind off of his frustration.

~*~

Gibbs closed the main door behind him, careful not to make too much noise. The director had made a point of keeping him in late to finish some very overdue cases. He removed his shoes and tip toed through the living area. He had intended to fix himself a glass of water before he headed to bed, but a sound stopped him in his tracks.

He listened carefully again, someone was moaning, at first he thought through pain. But as he drew closer to their bedroom he realised it was Tony, his lover. And he defiantly wasn't in pain.

Tony lay naked, the moonlight filtering through the blinds accentuating his beautifully outlined body. He really was stunning. One hand moved rapidly stroking his cock, each stroke sending waves of pleasure through his body. The other lost between his legs, probably cradling his swollen balls.

Gibbs resisted the urge to just take him right there, but the sight of his lover pleasuring himself totally unaware he was being watched was too much. He released his own cock, roughly he began to move his hand quickly matching Tony's speed. Each moan went straight to his crotch Gibbs doubted he had ever been this aroused.

"Gibbs…"

Tony gasped as he climaxed, he cleaned himself up with his sleeping top and lay still for a while, Gibbs swiftly followed coming into his own hand. When he came round from the intensity of his orgasm, he could see Tony's eyes were closed now, he was still oblivious to his lover's presence, his breathing eventually slowed as he drifted to sleep. Gibbs cleaned up and slipped under the sheets behind him, cradling him in his arms.

"Gibbs?"

"Shh go to sleep."


End file.
